Checkmate
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Obviously Gabriel didn't learn all his tricks from Lucifer, being a trickster and so darn good at it he has a few tricks still up his sleeves. After Gabriel is killed another will come out to join the game, this new player will come as a surprise to both sides. For this player has a few secrets of his own and he's willing to share them. Lucifer has made his move. Its their turn now
1. Chapter 1

**So this is kind of a alternate ending after Hammer of the Gods and the rest of the season. I mean come on Gabriel's a trickster and what's a trickster without a few more cards up its sleeve? **

**Starts at Casa Erotica! Just a different message! **

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam Winchester exchanged looks when Gabriel showed up in the porno. IF this is what the archangel had held near and dear enough to tell them to guard it with their lives then well, they didn't want to see what he really cared for. Cause well if this is a porno then it could only be worse, right?<p>

"Sam. Dean if your watching this.. I'm dead. Thank you for guarding this video with your lives, and if your dead now too well that's just great and now some stranger is going to hear my oh so important message to you and then watch me get my funk on with the babe behind me. But if your still alive and kicking then bravo to you!

Any way down to business. Stop your bawling ok, do you really think I'd leave you two chuckle heads with nothing besides this awesome video and my more awesome memory,well if you did shame on you. Cause well I got a secret that you need to know, one that neither Lucifer or Michael know about, yet anyway and it should stay that way as long as the kid does as I told him to. Ok down to business. History lesson time boys, as you are aware there are four archangels, ok were four archangels cause I don't know what Luci would be called now, an ex-archangel? I don't know but whatever. Anyway back on topic.

No there were actually seven of us special peeps. I'm not gonna name them all cause there's only one that you can actually find. His name is Raziel and he is the key to getting Luci back in his little hidey hole. Raz can't kill Lucifer ok, he's the youngest and not as powerful as us older archangels. But the kid knows more than he lets on. He wasn't called the keeper of secrets for nothing boys. Finding him won't be easy and knowing the rascal he won't stay in the place I told him too. But have no fear, he's my baby brother I know him like the back of my hand and left a map in the DVD package. There's also a picture of him, he's a sneaky one that child. Anyway got to go guys. Good luck! Remember Find Raziel, he knows what to do then! Oh and Dean, you were right. I was too afraid to stand up to my older brother, so this is me standing up... And this is me laying down... Oh and before I forget, protect little Raz got it, he's the youngest of us and if he dies it won't be pretty. Later dudes papa's about to get his funk on!"

Sam shut the movie off before anything could actually go down. TO be completely honest they didn't need to see an archangel having sex, it just.. Wasn't right. Dean picked up the case to the disk and looked for this so-called map and picture. He literally tore it apart and they had no luck.

"That bas-"

A piece of paper and then another fell from where the disk was supposed to go in the broken case. Sam scooped up the pages and laid them out on the car's roof. One was a map, Sam shot Dean a look, and another was a picture, cue another look. They both looked at the photo. It was an old type of paper, maybe papyrus. The picture showed a boy of no more than 14 years old. Blonde and silver hair, paler than the nights moon with little golden marks covering every inch of visible skin, his eyes the same glow of gold. They watched as the picture changed, or at least the apparel. He was now wearing dark jeans, faded gray converse sneakers, a goldish t-shirt under a black jacket, with a silver and gold cross and eye around his neck.

They looked back up at the map and old enochian markings started to glow before they moved and turned into a language the Winchesters could at lest understand. According to the map Raziel was only twenty miles from here and wasn't moving an inch. Sam and Dean gathered their new packages and jumped into the Impala, if they started now then they could make it there by this afternoon.

* * *

><p>Some where twenty miles away<p>

A quiet teen no older than 14 scowled, Gabriel was dead and it was all Lucifer's fault. He brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes and looked up at the sky. It was time, he knew, for him to enter the game board. And when Raziel entered he played to win, not to get even. Lucifer was his brother and he loved him dearly still, but he had done the unthinkable in killing Gabriel. The unthinkable and Unforgivable. Michael was just as much at fault here too, he prayed to him, begged him to protect Gabriel but his pleas went unheard and now Gabriel was dead. He took another sip of his sprite and a spoon full of his snickers sundae.

It was time that Michael and Lucifer, his dearest oldest brothers, learned why it wasn't good idea to be on the bad side of the keeper of secrets and mysteries. Now all he had to do was wait here patiently for the dang Winchesters to come and find him, and then the real game would begin.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think! Continue? Reviews are my life force, without them I will surely parish! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean had been driving for hours. Almost half way there if not more. Every now and then Sam would check the map and report the same thing. Raz hadn't moved, yet anyway. They weren't really sure what to expect when they met this kid, apparently he was powerful enough for Gabriel to have mentioned him in his last goodbye, or make it about the guy anyway. But when it came to encounters with angels, especially ones who Gabriel was interested in, well they didn't know what could happen this time. The clouds above them had been rolling for sometime and Dean had some foreboding feeling it had something to do with the archangel who kept trying to get him to say yes.

"So this kid? Raziel? You ever hear that name before?"

Sam shook his head slowly, "Never. Not that I remember anyway."

Dean nodded his head. Who was this kid and why was he so important to have on their side?

* * *

><p>Raziel grumbled as he gazed out of the window and up at the sky. Michael, what a nutter really, always out to impress a daddy who doesn't want it. He pushed his empty sundae cup away and crossed his arms in front of him on the table. What would dear Mikey think if he ever knew what he was about to do, let alone what he knew? It made him smile thinking about just what that face would look like. the blonde waitress winked at him and brought over his check.<p>

"Here"

He handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change as he grabbed his jacket and stood.

"Sweetie you sure you don't want to wait for the bus, it looks like its gonna be hell out there"

Raziel froze mid sleeve, this human had no idea. But he gave her his best smile and shook his head.

"You have no idea"

And walked out the door, the bell ringing as it opened and closed. He pulled the hood of his dark jacket up and over his head as the clouds finally broke and the heavy rain and rolling thunder rumbled the Earth. Wow Mikey seemed pissed, what with all the earth shaking and sky quaking. Raziel smiled to himself and ducked his head away from the spying clouds. This was going to be great. This was like a giant mystery and it wasn't a mystery until he got involved. A mystery you ask, well come on now, this war could go either way. The impossible, Michael and Lucifer could hug and make up then go home hand in hand. Then the possible, one would die and by the others hand no less, one brother would know that forever and always he had slain his own brother. It was unpredictable. So that little blonde lady had no right to speak of things she didn't know anything about. there was a faint glow of gold eyes and a blonde waitress name Bess put $200 into her apron, not even knowing who she had just served, his purpose, and she had done a great job doing it. Raziel smiled once more and looked down, he liked Bess.

* * *

><p>Dean grumbled about rain and how he hated it, absolutely hated it. Sam didn't mind but then again he wasn't eve allowed to drive Baby. He glanced down at the map, Raziel was walking down the street in their very direction, he nodded and looked up. WAIT WHAT! Looking back down he gave a startled shout.<p>

"DEAN! Dean he's moving!"

"What"

"DEAN THE ROAD! He's walking, simply walking. In... In our direction? You don't think he knows we're looking for him do you?"

Dean shook his head, "Doubt it... WHOA!"

He slammed on the breaks when he saw the figure standing in the middle of the road a little ways down from them. Baby skidded on the asphalt and knocked the kid down. Sam jumped from the car and Dean followed behind albeit not as quickly. The blonde kid was laying on his back and groaning.

"Did you have to hit me?"

"Who are you?"

"Seriously?" Cue a 'you have got to be kidding me' look.

"Yes seriously"

"I'm Raziel, Gabe told me and probably you that we were supposed to be one the same team... Nice first meeting man.. You hit everybody with your car or am I just that special?"

Great he was a smart ass. They should have expected this much considering Gabriel liked the kid. Dean shook his head, this wasn't the same kid in the picture, he had longer hair, less darker hair.

"Your just a kid playing a prank aren't you? Come on Sammy, we got somewhere to be"

Dean stalked back over to the car door and was inches from getting it open when..

"I know how to stop Lucifer and how to end this stupid war once and for all"

Now they were talking.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! <strong>

**What all does Raziel know? Will the Winchesters find out more about our mysterious baby archangel? Is Gabriel really gonna be dead in the end? reviews are like snickers, Raz loves snickers please don't deprive him!**


End file.
